They Could Tell That They Were Gonna Be Friends
by samuraistar
Summary: Another oneshot, sorry for the long title. Riku looks back on the days when they were grade school kids, feat. a Jack Johnson song! RikuxSoraxKairi friendship fic


Okay, now here's my _2nd_ attempt at KH! I hope y'all like the song I picked. It's the version performed by Jack Johnson from the Curious George movie soundtrack (but anyone who's a Napoleon Dynamite fan can imagine the original version as well; I don't care).

It sort of starts out in Riku's POV, but then just kinda slides into the audience's; it goes between Riku and Kairi/Sora. It's less complicated than it sounds, I promise. So...we'll just get into it, shall we? (And in case anyone gets confused, Riku's teacher is not Mickey Mouse.)

* * *

"_You've always pushed me, as I've always pushed you."_- Riku, _Kingdom Hearts

* * *

_

**They Could Tell That They Were Gonna Be Friends**

Riku was reclining on a small dune one day as he watched his two friends splashing around in the water like they were 8 years old again. After everything they'd had to go through to find each other again, they deserved this. The three of them had been friends forever.

Feeling inspired, Riku picked up his guitar and played one of their favorite songs...

* * *

"_C'mon, Kairi!" 8-year-old Sora shouted, holding out his hand, "Let's go get Riku!"_

"_Okay!" she beamed and took his hand._

**Fall is here, hear the yell  
****Back to school, ring the bell  
****Brand new shoes, walking blues  
****Climb the fence, books and pens  
****I can tell that we are gonna be friends  
****Yes, I can tell that we are gonna be friends**

_Sora and Kairi climbed over the low stone wall of the park and ran to the tree where 9-year-old Riku was waiting for them. His light blue hair was shaggy, but not yet long. Kairi's was the same. Riku smiled._

"_It's about time you two showed up!" he teased, ruffling Sora's hair, "I almost started talking to the bugs here!"_

**Walk with me, Suzy Lee  
****Through the park and by the tree  
****We can rest upon the ground  
****and look at all the bugs we found**

"_Cool, a caterpillar!" Sora exclaimed._

"_Let's put it on the tree where it'll be safe!" said Kairi, scooping it up._

"_Look, Kairi!" said Sora, kneeling in the grass, "A ladybug!"_

"_C'mon, slowpokes!" called Riku, "School's about to start! You want to be late on the first day?" Sora and Kairi scampered up with their backpacks and took off with Riku._

**Safely walk to school without a sound  
****We safely walk to school without a sound**

_Riku left them at their fourth grade classroom while he went on to fifth. Holding hands, the two of them felt exposed; none of the other students were there yet. The teacher was behind her desk._

**Well here we are, no one else  
****We walked to school all by ourselves**

_The teacher looked up and smiled._

"_Hi, there," she greeted nicely, "You must be some of my new students this year." They both nodded._

"_What are your names?" she asked. They walked to her desk._

"_I'm Sora."_

"_I'm Kairi."_

"_It's nice to meet you two," said the teacher, "I'm Miss Samson, your teacher. Um...have you two been in the park?" They looked at each other._

"_Yes, ma'am," said Sora, "How did you know?" She smiled._

"_Your uniforms are dirty." Sora and Kairi got startled and looked at each other; Kairi's white button-up blouse had a dirt smudge, as did her sky blue plaid skirt and her black knee-high socks. Sora had grass stains on his baggy khaki long shorts and a dirt mark on his cheek. They both had bits of grass in their hair._

**There's dirt on our uniforms  
****from chasing all the ants and worms**

_They blushed from pure embarrassment and began to stammer their apologies. The teacher chuckled warmly and cleaned them off._

**We clean up and now it's time to learn**

_The teacher adjusted their clip-on ties for them and stood up._

"_There," she said as the class came in, "All set. Now let's get cracking!"_

**We clean up and now it's time to learn**

_Riku sat in the back left corner desk by the windows, busily working on his math as the teacher helped individuals with some of the tricky ones._

**Numbers, letters, learn to spell  
Nouns and books and show and tell**

_The recess bell rang; Riku finished his work and closed his book. After receiving a pat on the back and a "good job, Riku" from Mr. Mick, Riku went out and met up with Kairi and Sora._

_They played their favorite game. It was commonly known to them as "The Princess Game," in which Kairi played the princess and Sora, the handsome prince, challenged Riku, the princess' dashing older brother, to a duel as a test of his worthiness of her. When Sora won, Riku would take Kairi's hand and say, "You have proved yourself worthy, O Prince" and place her hand in Sora's. If Riku won, he would say, "Go to your kingdom, Prince, and return to my sister in humility." Today, Sora won!_

**Play time, we will throw the ball  
****then back to class, through the hall**

"_Samson's class, line up!" their teacher called. Their class started lining up, and Riku's teacher was also flagging down his class._

"_Aw, man!" said Riku, "Sorry, guys."_

"_It's okay!" Kairi piped, hugging him, "We have to go, too. See you after school!" Sora did a handshake/hug combo with Riku and ran off with Kairi._

**Teacher marks our height against the wall**

"_Well, Sora," Ms. Samson smiled, "Looks like you're about the same size as Kairi here!"_

"_Yeah, don't let his hair fool ya!" Kairi winked._

**Teacher marks our height against the wall**

"_Wow, Riku," Mr. Mick said, "You're not only one of the brightest boys in this class, but one of the tallest as well."_

"_Oh," he said self-consciously, "Thank you, sir." The teacher smiled and marked the next kid._

**And we don't notice any time pass**

_The hours flew by for the trio as Riku immersed himself in learning, and Sora and Kairi listened intently to Ms. Samson._

'**Cause we don't notice anything**

_Near the end of the day, Miss Samson sat on a stool in front of the class._

"_Everyone," she said, "I do this every year: Every day at 2:30, we'll put our books away and read this book for the remaining 15 minutes of class." She held up a book called The Magician's Nephew._

"_I'm going to read this to you every day from now on," she continued, "And when it's over, we'll read the next book. So–everyone, please pack your backpacks and clean off your desks." After they did, she began to read, and with such an expert narrative that Sora and Kairi were captivated by the story!_

**We sit side by side in every class**

_The final bell rang. Riku looked up from his copy of The Silver Chair; it was time to go. He put the book on the book rack and shouldered his backpack._

"_Thank you all for coming today!" called Mr. Mick, "It's gonna be a great year! Good work today!" Riku went out and found his friends sitting on the concrete banister._

"_So?" he asked them, "What do you think of Ms. Samson?"_

"_She's even more fun than you said she'd be!" Kairi sparkled and hopped down, joining hands with Sora._

"_She kinda looked at me funny, though," said Sora._

"_She's just sizing you up to see if you're a trouble maker!" Riku chimed, ruffling Sora's hair again._

"_She liked Kairi, though," Sora laughed._

**The teacher thinks that I sound funny,  
****but she likes it when you sing**

"_Let's hold hands, Riku!" Kairi invited, holding out her right hand._

"_Why?" he asked._

"'_Cause it's fun!" Sora put in, "We're three friends; it won't be complete without you!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really!" Kairi chimed. Riku smiled at them and held Kairi's hand._

**Tonight, I'll dream in my bed  
****while silly thoughts run through my head**

"_See, Riku?" said Kairi, "Now it's perfect!" Riku smiled; she was so adorable._

"_Why is it so perfect, Kairi?" he had to ask._

**Of the bugs and alphabet  
****And when I wake tomorrow, I'll bet**

"_Because I'm holding hands with my two best friends in the whole world!" she answered as she skipped, "I have my handsome prince..." She turned to Sora, who cheered, "...and my dashing older brother!" She turned to Riku at that. They made eye contact._

"_And as long as I have you two," she said innocently, "I'll be safe forever!"_

_Riku looked down at her, smiled, and nodded._

**That you and I will walk together again**

"_You bet, Kairi!" he said, "Sora and I'll protect you, won't we, Sora?"_

"_Yeah!" Sora agreed, "Friends forever, no matter what!"

* * *

_

The camera showed them walking hand in hand at 8 and 9 for a few more seconds before they transisted to their present ages, now arm in arm, walking home from the beach. Riku carried his guitar in his right hand, the neck facing forward.

'**Cause I can tell that we are gonna be friends**

Kairi, with her eyes still closed joyously, reached her left hand across Sora's waist and her right hand across Riku's back to his right shoulder. The boys were a little surprised and shared a puzzled look. Then they smiled, understanding her affectionate gestures.

Riku put his hand across Kairi's shoulders; she leaned on him for a moment. Sora reached his hand across her waist, and she leaned on him.

And they walked home together like that in silence with the sunset on their backs and in their hearts.

**I can tell that we are gonna be friends**

THE  
END

* * *

**Author's Review:**

Aw, that's so sweet! I hope you guys liked this one, and I hope it didn't get confusing anywhere.

Little note here: It started out with Riku playing the guitar; but when they walked home, he wasn't playing it, but the song was still going. I wanted to create the effect of the song taking on a life of its own as we watch beautiful childhood memories of Sora, Riku, and Kairi. This song is one of the best reflecting songs ever, in my opinion. I hope it made y'all feel good! .

Love y'all! (Reviews, please!)

-samuraistar


End file.
